


Familiar Face

by PoppisPond



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, Double Life, Flirty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of War, Slow Burn, Tag As I Go, fundywastaken, mentions of fighting, what can i say fundy is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppisPond/pseuds/PoppisPond
Summary: This wasn't what he had hoped for.Not tonight.You'd think he'd learn from those cheesy movies that tried the same thing.Balancing the two like his life depended on it.This dance where the three collided.His heart ached and soared as he was both his own enemy and wing man.Maybe if he didn't use the stupid magic in the first place then he wouldn't have had this weird mix of what was and wasn't himself.He was somewhere in the hallway with his head in his hands. His suit adorned with golden accents and the strange blend of orange, white, and black had wrinkled against his skin uncomfortably. He truly did feel like a koi fish trapped in this pond that wasn't meant for him.What convinced him to even try this bad idea in the first place?----------OR-----------Double Life Au thats obviously going to go wrong eventually >:)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~IMPORTANT CONTEXT~~~
> 
> this takes place after the war for L'manberg and just before the election is to take place
> 
> SBI runs a little bit differently here but that's for you to see in later chapters
> 
> ~~I don't ship the actual content creators themselves, these are their roleplay characters and if either party are uncomfortable with this writing I wouldn't hesitate to take this down~~

2 months. He couldn't believe he was able to keep it up for two months. It was that week, that faithful week, on that particular day where he decided that messing with a seemingly abandoned witch hut would be a good idea.

It was just an adventurous day. One where he'd see beyond the borders of the SMP. The land unclaimed from their influence. He'd been gathering ore from cave systems he'd encountered and marked down. Taking in the sights of biome after biome. A valley for every waterfall. Taking samples of plants and noting down things he'd never get to see within the confines of the land they inhabited and had claimed theirs.

A breath. Reminding him that there was more world beyond conflict. Beyond hurt and the monotony of life they had chained themselves to. A silent promise to not let the nation grow to become his legacy as a future heir. To see what it was that their world had to offer them. Offer them his great mind and not just his strong will.

Exiting the oak forest to a steep cliff's edge was the first sign of danger. A small hut of sorts had laid upon stilts to serve as a foundation above the land that had merged into a swamp. Traversing down to expect level ground was unwittingly foolish.

Boots met with water caked dirt and meddle grass as he took in the huts surroundings. He'd heard stories of apprentice mages that had strayed from the path of their cleric teachers, taking refuge and in secluded areas that were best suited to carry out their deeds. If this hut was here then that meant Fundy could trade with the village the mage had possibly run from, and end his journey to be on his merry way home with all the loot he'd collected.

He drew his sword as his senses were put to use to clearly take in the crude environment of the hut. The thing creaked eerily to the currents of water. Settling and unsettling the mud that it had put its trust upon. The wind whistled quietly against flimsy planks and poorly installed windows. As he took a step inside he was met with quite the silence.

He eased his shoulders and took a deep breath. Effectively calming his body and mind.

"Yeah, even as a runaway I wouldn't stay here that long either, this place sucks."

Fundy had muttered under his breath as he approached to be a makeshift workbench. It had papers sprawled about it with few ingredients beside a book. A cauldron beside it, with two brewing stands on the floor underneath a window beside that. One broken and one seemingly intact with a singular somewhat filled bottle hooked up to it. Its smoke is not as prolific as if it were fresh. He'd assume the mage had left to gather fuel to continue the stands fading work ethic. Or maybe had to run.

Fundy reached for the book. It was in a mix of languages. Some that he could understand and some he couldn't quite grasp. It was borderline gibberish in chicken scratch.

The few words Fundy could make understand to him were that of;

"p̊r̊o̊j̊e̊c̊t̊......c̈ḧän̈g̈ël̴i⃨n⃨g⃨....a\b\a\n\d\\-"

That last part became hard to understand. But taking a glance at the brewing stand seemed to fill in some of the blanks. A project of sorts started by this missing mage, started and unfinished, though the part listing the ingredients took after a singular language. Even some of the materials listed were right where the brewing stand had started its processing.

He grabbed up the materials, wrapped some and tucked them away. Finally grabbing the partially filled bottle he swirled the lukewarm contents around its container as he took a sniff. It smelled sweetly and as metallic as gold from the nether itself. Gods know what this thing could have in it. And apparently I was missing an additional ingredient, for all I could know. This was just a really complicated way to make juice. He almost shivered at what finishing the brew could mean.

He tucked away the bottle onto his belt and took to ending off his venture by finding that village. To his surprise it was closer than he expected. When he reached it however, half the villagers were gone and the ones left were children and their caretakers. The sun had begun to set as the children that played started to run back home. He'd marked the village and as he came to understand that he'd have to return to his own home, he couldn't help but take his time exiting the village itself. It was homely even as the hulking iron golems looked more alive as if they truly came to life to keep everyone safe.

The children ran to their homes. A few stragglers as Fundy passed. One bumping into him as they ran, only faltering for a moment as Fundy was completely floored. Something definitely cracked as he fell but standing up he saw nothing. He couldn't really check now since he was definitely out past his curfew to the point where he wasn't sure that Wilbur would notice, even if the boys lied for him. He had no time to linger anymore with little choice to do his best to power his way past the mobs that came out at this time of night.

He bitterly coughed as he realized he didn't even have much of interest to buy their silence for longer. Well maybe for Tubbo with the plant samples, but Tommy was a different story, a little bit harder to please. He'd probably have to bargain with a crossbow learning session in the morning. He restlessly thought to himself as he approached the land beyond L'manberg. the castle coming into view. The only thing he prayed for was for a quiet passage underneath the street lamps and lanterns to return to the safety within the walls L'manberg had fought to keep. He wouldn't let an outing this late cause a disruption.

He treaded carefully as to not let the heels of his shoes meet the wooden path with too much sound, at least enough to not disturb anyone as he traversed along. He had almost made it to the steps when he was abruptly stopped to tend to his coughing fit.Tears pricked at his eyes and it hurt, the sounds of his lungs gasping for any leeway to breathe had hung over his sensitive ears. He felt his face flush as he felt relief finally reach him. Being left in a hunched over position on the path.

Yep, that would've been enough to wake someone up. Maybe even the entire neighborhood if he was unlucky enough. And to that very same luck came a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and was met with a finger-less gloved hand and with it a familiar green hoodie and dopey looking mask to match. In this light however, the smile that had been plastered to that mask was eerily terrifying.

"Oh great, listen Dream I don't want any problems so let me go and i'll get off your lan-"

"Sorry but do i know you?"

Fundy had to do a double take at those words. He met eyes with the mask, even though the itchy feeling the tears had left him with. He was at a loss for words.

"What do you mean you don't know me?" he sounded more apprehensive than he intended.

"Hey man, i just wanted to know if you were alright. I heard you coughing up a storm, you look lost." Dream said almost sheepishly as he watched the hunched over figure before him stand tall, yet unsure.

"I don't think I've met you before, that is unless it was for some tournament."

Fundy was someone else to Dream.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED

His mind moved quickly, just enough so that the green hooded man before him wouldn't wonder too much. He'd have to analyze what exactly happened as some later time.

"Yeah it was totally for a tournament. Cant say for sure which one but you were a beast out there. Best swordsman ship i had seen in awhile. Though i don't plan to stay for long, more or less a day or two, just a visiting kind of situation ya know?." Fundy wasn't somewhat lying here. Taking what he knew about dream's fighting skill from facing him during the war wasn't all that of a bold faced lie. It would be lying if he said that he didn't think that dream truly was an excellent fighter. And he totally needed to show Tubbo.

For some strange reason he noticed Dream's eyes on him even past the mask. He wouldn't admit that the difference in attitude was endearing, maybe getting Fundy a little under the collar at the attention. But now was not the time to crack under his gaze. He pushed some memories out of the way so he could think clearly.

"If you want then you could stay here on the SMP grounds, but unless you've really got to go soon i'm pretty sure no one would mind if you spent some time at the community house."

"No thanks, but that's quite the offer you've got goin for me. What can i do to repay the kindness?" Fundy needed out quickly, he had no clue how long this would last for.

"Nothing really, just thought you looked lonely. Like you could use a friend and there's plenty of people you could get to know here."

If he knew Dream was this generous he wondered exactly what went wrong with him and Wilbur. His thought was cut short by the urge to cough creeping at the back of his throat.

"That's a nice offer there, but i think for now i'll camp outside of the lands here, somewhere the water maybe. If I'm not gone by the morning then you could probably find me there and give me a tour of the SMP." Fundy quickly tried to turn away on his hand but he was caught by Dreams hand on his shoulder once again.

"Sure but what's your name?"

He frantically looked around the scary. Eyes landing on a patch of flowers surrounded by fencing. The cogs in his head moved slower than what his mouth did as it came out almost mumbled.

"Flora....ence....."

His gaze dragged from the flowers to the smiley face that almost looked like it was considering what he was saying.

"Florence? That's your name?"

"Yep! Florence! Now Goodnight!"

Fundy quickly waved goodbye, luckily for him Dream seemed to be slightly distracted by something by the castle. And to his luck, he was finally far enough to let his coughing go. He was able to make it to the wall before curling over right before the watch points.

Two figures stood before him and helped him inside after some time. Their voices became slightly muffled against his sensitive ears. Where did his hearing go for that while with Dream? He'd been too tired to deliberate the details with himself. He was almost thankful for the two younger than himself that knew of his adventures.

Future him's problem to deal with he supposed as he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyyyyy, lemme know what your thought about this ;)


End file.
